


A Different Trixie

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Trixie has a secret
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	A Different Trixie

Prologue (The Boy Who Would Be Queen)   
Timantha Turner had spent more time in her life at the Dimmsdale mall than she cared to. But today was something special it was Trixie Tang birthday party, and Timantha had followed the girl after bumping into her at the Comix bookstore. And the two had quickly hit it off, and after an hour the two made a stop at Books R Uz, the only book store in the mall. Only a few people were inside shopping; Timantha was lead by her crush into the mathematics and science sections.   
Trixie was smiling with happiness as she grabbed a few textbooks off the shelf, and handed them to Timantha. “Okay so which one’s don’t I own.”   
Timantha groaned as she struggled to carry the eight textbooks that she was holding for Trixie. And these textbooks won’t light either they each easily hit about a thousand pages or more, and all the other junk didn’t help either. “Trixie question can you hurry this up? These textbooks are heavy.” The girl mumbled out loud before she dropped the textbook on her foot and cursed out loud from the pain.   
“What the?”   
Timantha looked at some of the textbook she dropped and read their titles, A Third Great  
Course in Modern Algebra, Algebraic Times, and All of Algebra for Dummies. These we’re only a few titles of the textbooks, they were each colored differently but picking one of them open. Opening it to see it was indeed a math textbook, but none that Timantha had ever seen before filled with graphs, complicated math equations, and more. “What is this?”   
“Are you okay Timantha?”   
She nodded, “What kind of math is this? This looks terrifying and really complicated to.” Trixie could see just by the eyes her new found friend wasn’t fond of numbers like her. She sighed and scoped up some of the textbooks, while Timantha grabbed the otherside looking physically sick from it.  
“If your curious it’s called Abstract or Modern Algebra, and it’s the study of algebraic structures. Like x equals y and proving it.” Trixie went on a tangent and explained to Timantha to the best of her ability what was included in this form of math. Which only left the poor girl even more confused, “But look on the bright side unless you choose to study math or science your never going to use it. Hell they won’t even teach it unless you take a course which is sad, but hey I don’t own the school district.”   
“So let me get this straight the richest and most popular girl in Dimmesdale likes math? You must be some kind of ‘prodigy’.”  
Trixie pointed towards the girl after handing the clerk her credit card, “Don’t call me that! I hate the stupid word more than anything, and if you wondering I’m only good because I spend a lot fo time practing and learning. Not because I was born with some mathematical brain.” The words came out with a venomous slur and snatched her credit-card.   
“Sorry.”   
Trixie loosen up and smiled, “Hey it’s okay I know you didn’t mean it just don’t call me that. I hate the word, and I don’t need my friends calling me that my parents, do that enough when their around of course.” With that the girls moved over to the side and Trixie took out the clothes she just bought to stash the stuff at the bottom. Then put the clothes on top, “Don’t tell my mother or my best-friend they would freak.”   
“So what do you want to do now?” Timantha asked looking around, she had found Trixie present, but would need time to get her hands on it. Trixie smiled grabbed the shopping bags than walked over and handed it to her bodyguard who only groaned. Took the bags then Trixie grabbed Timantha hand and lead her toward the Beauty Saloon. Where the two got their hair done, and a manicure this was clearly Timantha first time at one.  
“This feels great!”   
“It’s like their scrubbing all your troubles away.”   
“And their showing my favorite soap opera! This place rules!” Timantha said looking over at the tv screen to see Kissy Kissy Goo Goo. It was the season finally where drama between Roderick his lover, his ex-wife heat up in an emotional drama. After sometime the two just sat chatting as Trixie Tang read the Skull Squishers third volume.   
Trixie spoke out loud, “If only I could meet a boy confident enough to admit he like Kissy Kissy Goo Goo. I’d go out with him even if he wore a stupid pink hat.” Timantha looked over at her crush after hearing her mumble to herself.  
“Really? But I bet he’d never come in here.”   
Trixie shook her head, “Well he should. If boys did more girl stuff, then girls would be able to do more boy stuff.” Trixie closed the comic book and looks at Timantha who smiled and grabbed her by the arm dragging her out of the room.   
“You know what, Trixie You’re right. Come on!”   
Trixie didn’t resist just let the girl guide her through the long winding building, “Where are we going?”   
Timantha didn’t look back at her, “Where girls fear to tread.”   
They entered the arcade where a bunch of video games we’re being played, and Timmy Turner’s best-friends we’re playing a Crash Nebula game. The blonde boy sniffed the air and turned around to see the two girls, “Girls!” All around the arcade boys looked at the two girls with a wide shock, some panicked, others cheered, and a few ran away. The kid with the black-hair and one of the smartest kids in school looked at her and pulled out a dead frog that was colored green.  
“Dead frog?”  
“Gross.” Timantha said.  
“Cool!”   
Trixie said with a sparkle in her eyes. Only to hear the blonde kid grab the smart kid and dragged him out saying something about his own good. “Well since the area’s open shall we?” Timantha looked over at Trixie who only nodded and for sometime the two girls played various arcade games while being watched from afar. After sometime the two left the arcade and stood in front of Dimmesdale Mall as people we’re walking in and out. Her bags had been taken by her bodyguards and she handed Timantha an invitation to her birthday party.   
“It was nice meeting you Trixie.”   
“You know, all week, people have been asking me what I wanted for my birthday. And you’ve given it to me.”   
Timantha looked at the girl with a surprised look, “I have?”   
“You’ve given me a friend who likes me for who I am. I mean I like math, and you don’t and you didn’t just end up running after I said that. Or ask me to help you own your math homework. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t afraid to be myself in front of others.”   
“That all you wanted for your birthday? A friend?”   
“Yep. Someone who isn't afraid to say, ‘Hey, I like Kissy Kissy Goo Goo and Skull squishers’ if you were a boy, I’d totally date you. See you at my party! Bye!” Trixie waved and ran towards her bodyguards that stood in front of a black limo leaving a smile on the girls’ face. After countless attempts to get Trixie to like her she finally found one that worked, and it was by accident.   
“Oh, you’ll see me all right.”   
Behind a bush, Outside Tang Mansion  
Timantha stood outside of Trixie Tang family mansion behind a well-kept green bush with her fairy godparents. Cosma was her fairy godmother wearing a green flower headband, with matching colored eyes, and a light-green dress with dark polka dots. Her godfather Wando was a fat fairy with a bald head, pink eye-brows, and eye color, and wore a white shirt that was dirty and black pants.  
“Okay it’s time for the party,” Timantha said, “I wish I was a boy again!” Both of his fairy godparents raised their wands and poof Timantha Turner was no more, instead laid a buck tooth ten-year old named Timmy Turner. He looked at his hands and realized something, “I wish I had a math textbook that was wrapped in a pink-polka dotted wrapping paper.” Poof he heald the present in his hands with a wide-smile, something Trixie (the real Trixie) would love.   
“Hey,” Cosmoa said arms folded across her chest, “What about us? Aren’t you going to change us? Bla Bla Bla.” Timmy looked at her, and left with the present in hand towards Trixie’s house well the long-line had died out. And he was one of the last few people to show up towards her birthday party after the invitations he got earlier that day. Entering inside the house Trixie sat on a wooden chair with a bodyguard next to her.  
“Happy birthday Trixie.”   
He handed the girl his present, and she took it with a weird looking at the boy, “Thanks umh-”  
“It’s Timmy Turner and I have one more gift for you.” Clearing his throat the boy spoke without hesitation. “Bla, like you know, I like you for who you are. Bla bla bla bla. Not who everyone expects you to be. A friend to you. Sometime who isn’t afraid to say, “Hey, I like Kissy Kissy Goo Gooand Skull Squisher!” She smiled at the boy and the crowd around the giant room looked at him with shock.   
“Oh my gosh. That’s so sweet! But… that what I have girlfriends for. Security!” She looked at her bodyguard who looked at the girl with a weird look, “What?”   
“Nothing.” He pulled the lever.  
“Bye, Timmy Turner.”   
Timmy Turner was ecstatic that the girl of his dreams knew his name, as he was catapulted out of the party. Right back outside next to a bush, and as he landed his godparents reappeared. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” The boy was jumping up and down with excitement, “She knows my name.”   
“I told you should have gotten a better gift than a textbook.”   
“No you didn’t,” Wando said to his wife, and turned his attention back towards his godson.   
“It worked because I treated her like a human rather than girl.”   
“But sport,” Wanda said, “She ejected you from her party.”


End file.
